


The Proper Care And Feeding Of...

by Dellessa, rosenewock21



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Dubious Consent, F/M, Xeno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-23
Updated: 2012-04-23
Packaged: 2017-11-04 05:00:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/390015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dellessa/pseuds/Dellessa, https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosenewock21/pseuds/rosenewock21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thundercracker believes that femmes, no matter what the species, should come with a manual. Or at least a very powerful sedative.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Proper Care And Feeding Of...

Title: The Proper Care And Feeding Of...  
Verse: Multi-Continuity A/U  
Series: Pursuit  
Authors: Chi and Dellykins  
Rating: T  
Warnings: Spoilers for Pursuit (current and upcoming stories). Neither one of them has a true gender, but they are close enough to het to label it such. Xeno. Dub-Con. Smokescreen giving very bad advice.  
Pairings/Characters: Thundercracker/Yami, Smokescreen  
Summary: Psychology...Want.  
Notes: The Pursuit-verse is a Multi-Continuity A/U started in Pursuit. If you've never read it, don't worry. This one needs no back story to follow along. We obviously don't own Transformers. Yami comes from a series of short stories Chi used to have published on geocities. So she's less OC and more cross-over.  
Prompt: January Jubilee. 2. TC/Yami. Pursuit-verse. Couples Counseling.  
Words: 868

 

OoOoOo

 

Smokescreen sat in his chair, tapping his datapad with a finger. He tried not to look annoyed. They were not co-operating. They had not been co-operating, period. But then again, when did they ever? It was enough for him to throw his arms up in frustration. As much as he kept the frown from his face his annoyance leaked out into tells. His wings hitched up high, making his displeasure apparent to anyone who knew wing-language. "Do you have anything to say to Yami, Thundercracker?"

 

Nothing but silence and glaring. Then still more glaring. From both of them. Primus must be pissed at him, He'd have to ask Sam later if that were true. Thundercracker vented heavily, and looked at everything in the room but Yami.

 

"Yami?"

 

She gave a look of distaste before turning her attention back to the window as if it was the most interesting thing in the world.

 

"Why do you two even come here?" Smokescreen said in exasperation.

 

"Prime ordered it. You know that." Thundercracker gritted out. Smokescreen couldn't say he blamed the Prime, they had caused more scenes and distractions then any other couple on base. That included Starscream and Megatron and those two were known for impact craters that littered the nearby landscape. "And Warp makes me." The seeker added, practically growling. "He finds it hilarious, stupid slagger."

 

Yami finally looked at Thundercracker, and then Smokescreen, "My meddling daughter. She is under the delusion that mates should care for each other. Foolish drivel from a hatchling who has always over-romanticized the world around her." She glared at Thundercracker once more. The protective membranes flicked across her eyes in a sure sign of annoyance. "I did not ask for any of this, you know. It is all his fault."

 

Smokescreen opened his mouth, but she interrupted whatever he was going to say. "I don't care for whatever inane thing you are about to say.. I'm going home. I have had enough of this foolishness." She stalked out of the room, morphing into her bipedal form so she could stomp against the carpet and slam the door as she left. Leaving both mechs looking exasperated at her childish display.

 

Thundercracker sighed, "Sorry, Smokescreen. She's just...she should have come with a handbook: The Proper Care and Feeding of Your Demon Bride. Because I am at a total loss on what to even do with her. My hand to Primus she's trying to get me to kill her."

 

Smokescreen frowned, "Well, obviously what you are doing is not working...this standoffishness. I normally wouldn't say this." He frowned, "But maybe you really do need to dominate her. This hot-cold thing you two are playing at isn't healthy."

 

Thundercracker pulled a face. "And that would be? I'll remind you that we ended up bound in the first place because someone gave me that very suggestion. Except they lied and told me it would get her to leave me alone."

 

"Maybe that's how her species interacts? Or her clan...house...whatever. Or maybe it's a side effect of her unique...condition." Smokescreen gave a shrug, leaning forward to pat Thundercracker on the knee joint. Life in Autobot City wasn't easy for any of the former Decepticons to begin with. The fact all of them seemed to be in this suicidal rush to see which could make the biggest blunders wasn't helping them any. "All I know is she seems to react best to you when you're putting your ped down with her. She didn't act out in any way for two weeks after that time the two of you destroyed a checkpoint."

 

Smokescreen had to bite back a chuckle as Thundercracker leaned to look out the window, obviously checking to see if he could still see his mate. She was still out there, and had reverted back to her true form now that she wasn't trying to tromp holes through the carpet. He didn't know how she could stand to slither across the hot sand like she did; looking like something that would be more at home in Loch Ness than a Californian desert. Thundercracker did not even look away from her when Smokescreen's chuckle finally broke free.

 

The blue Seeker tried to act indifferent, tried to pass off these sessions as something he did out of obligation, but the Praxian had other theories. He'd never heard of a mech binding an organic they didn't want to be bound to. Something about that nasty ball of teeth and scales appealed to the Seeker, not that the Praxian could begin to guess what it was.

 

"I... Do you really think so?" Thundercracker's hopeful tone did nothing to dissuade him from this theory.

 

"I do." He nodded. He really did think this would work, it wasn't just some social experiment. "I think the two of you should head off this base for a night. Or maybe even make a weekend of it. Maybe if you are in more neutral territory you won't have to press the issue of who the alpha in your relationship is at all."

 

Smokescreen had no way of knowing that this would prove to be some spectacularly bad advice on his part.


End file.
